


A Day In The Life Of...

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Phone Calls, Store Runs, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: A day (or six) in the life of Crowley and Billie.  Little snippets pulled out of their day to day interactions while they were dating.This fic is/will be six individual stories, not a single story.  It should be read as individual stories instead of a single one.  I will post the tags that apply for that specific story at the beginning of each one.  The 'Death' tag only applies to the first story.  The other five will be mostly fluffy.  If you don't want to read the death one please skip to chapter two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to post this one first for two reasons. One, I didn't want to write five happy, fluffy, fics only to end on a sad note. Two, I wanted to reinforce that these are individual stories and not one story written in snippets. I figured posting this first would help reinforce the mindset that the stories are not in any particular order.

  
  
  
  
Warnings:  
Death, Drinking, Sadness, Letting Go, Love, Acceptance.

\-----------------------------  
Crowley suddenly feels a shift in the energy of the universe. When he realizes what happened he takes off immediately in hopes of speaking with his love one last time.  
\-----------------------------

He had been about to close a deal when he felt it. At first he didn’t realize what happened only that there was a large disturbance in the universe’s energy. Leaning forward he kissed the latest client with his mind still preoccupied with the disturbance. He was mid-kiss when he realized who it was that had been killed. Crowley froze in shock. The woman growled, sounding annoyed and drew back.

“Seriously?” she asked annoyed.

“Whatever,” Crowley muttered. The kiss was done, the deal was sealed. With nothing more to keep him here Crowley ported to the county road. They hadn’t even bothered to dispose of the body. He supposed he should be glad they had at least moved her off the road, though in fairness that might have been so they could drive past. He suppressed a growl at that thought as he made his way to the side of the road where she lie. Kneeling down he gently lifted the body and blinked back to hell.

-

He knew how death worked but Billie had been a reaper. He wasn’t sure if that would make a difference or not. Carefully he laid her body on his bed and took a step back. On the off chance that he might get to see her one last time he kept constant vigil over her body instead of immediately disposing of it. While he waited he sat down in the chair next to the bed and poured himself a scotch. He had downed almost the entire bottle and had almost given up all hope of seeing her one last time by the time it happened.

“Does that even affect you?”

Crowley stared into his glass and gave a small smile. “No, but I do enjoy the taste,” he told her before finally looking up. She was every bit as pretty -- no scratch that -- as beautiful as she had been in even in death.

“Then why drink it?” she asked as she sat down in the chair next to his.

“I like the taste. I suppose I should give it up though.” She merely cocked an eyebrow at the words and Crowley sighed. “If I drink too much of it, it does make me a touch maudlin.”

“Ah.” For a while they merely sat in a comfortable silence. “You know I can’t stay, right?”

“I know,” he told her softly. “I just had to see you one more time. How did it happen?”

Billie was silent for a while before answering. “Poetic justice,” she said finally.

This time it was Crowley that cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you remember killing the demon Meg?” Billie asked.

Crowley cocked his head as he watched her carefully. “Yes,” he replied cautiously.

“You know she loved Castiel don’t you?”

Crowley frowned. No, he hadn’t known that. He had known the two were close but he’d always figured it was because Meg had wanted the protection of an angel backing her. At the time she had been on hell’s most wanted and on the run. Billie laughed.

“It’s okay, Castiel didn’t know how much she cared about him either. It was cute watching those two dance around each other.” She was silent for a while. “Until you killed her,” she said quietly. “I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to remember that before I told you Castiel was the one that killed me.”

Crowley could feel the anger start to rise. That bloody angel. He didn’t care why Castiel killed Billie. He’d kill the angel.

“No Crowley,” Billie said softly. “It’s only fitting. You did kill his love.”

“I wasn’t ready to lose you,” Crowley whispered.

“No one ever is Crowley, but death is death. It’s final. You’re going to have to let me go.”

“I know, I just had to see you one last time.”

“It is good to see you once more before I have to leave,” Billie agreed.

“I… I loved you, you know? I mean, since I never said it when you were…”

“Yes Crowley, I know.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I know. I have to go now Crowley.”

“Did you ever…”

Again Billie laughed. Crowley loved the sound of her laugh. He didn’t think he would ever forget how it sounded, which he supposed was a good thing. All he would have left of her now was memories. “Yes Crowley. I loved you too.” Her form shimmered slightly. “I really do have to go now Crowley.”

As much as he wanted to say something there wasn’t anything left to say. He kept his mouth shut and the two of them sat there in silence. After a while Billie’s form began to fade more and more. She gave him a faint smile before she finally disappeared.

“Good bye… my love,” Crowley whispered into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings:  
Fluff, Date Night, Movies, Coffee, Happy Crowley, Snuggling.

\--------------------  
Crowley and Billie finally get to have one of their rare few date nights  
\--------------------

Double checking that everything was ready for tomorrow’s visit, Crowley hummed to himself. DVD’s of the newest “romantic” movies, check. Netflix subscription still up to date, check. Extra blanket for snuggling purposes, check. Still, he had a nagging suspicion he was forgetting something. He tilted his head slightly as he thought about that. Turning in a slow circle he inspected the living room of the safehouse they always used. Nothing seemed out of place or missing. He had even remembered to return often enough to water the plants to keep them from dying. Not that he cared about them but his company liked them so Crowley made an effort to keep them alive. 

“Coffee,” Crowley exclaimed suddenly. 

On his way to the kitchen he shook his head. Why anyone would choose that sludge over a nice hot cup of tea he would never understand. Still he couldn’t help the smile that spread when he opened the cabinets and spied the bag of coffee. Double checking there would be enough he nodded absently. He would have to get more before the next visit but there was plenty left for this one. Turning around he put his hands on the counter behind him and leaned back against it. He let himself get lost in the memories of the previous visits.

-

Crowley could hardly stop checking the clock. Considering he could check the time with a mere thought the action was pointless. He found himself grinning several times and had to work to stop every time. By the time she actually arrived it was almost impossible to keep the grin off of his face. When the knock finally came Crowley rushed to the door, ran his hands down his suit a few times and finally opened the door. Billie breezed into the house and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to examine the movies on the coffee table.

“Mm, so what did you get for us to watch this time?” she asked.

“A few things actually,” he told her as he closed the door. “There’s this one movie, Mr. Right. It’s about-”

“Seen it,” Billie interrupted. 

“What, without me?” Crowley asked surprised.

“Why are you so surprised? I thought you’d be happy. You hate those kinds of movies.”

"Did you, uh, watch it with someone else?” Crowley asked hoping he sounded only mildly curious.

Billie grinned. “Are you actually jealous?”

“Of course not,” Crowley scoffed.

“Aw that’s cute,” she told him smiling. “No Crowley, I didn’t watch it with anyone else. I didn’t think it was anything you’d want to watch so I watched it without you. We could always rewatch it together though. It’s cute and you might actually like it,” she told him.

“I don’t know,” Crowley replied doubtfully. “If you’ve already seen it…” 

Billie laughed. “I told you, it’s cute. I don’t mind watching it again.”

“If you’re sure,” Crowley answered.

“Popcorn?” Billie asked.

“And peanut M&M’s,” Crowley said as he pulled a package out of his inside jacket pocket.

“Aw, you remembered,” Billie exclaimed.

“Always,” Crowley said honestly.

“You make the popcorn, I’ll set up the movie, she told him.

“Yes dear,” Crowley answered smiling.

-

The movie, what he saw of it, was actually fairly decent. Definitely better than he’d expected. Most of the time he spent snuggling with Billie watching her watch the movie. All in all it was turning into a good night so far. Then again, date nights were always amazing. With their jobs there wasn’t time for near enough of them. They should make more of an effort to get together more often, he mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings:  
Chagrin, Juliet the Hellhound, Domestic Fluff, General Cutesy-ness.

\-----------------------  
Juliet likes to bring the souls she receives straight to Crowley himself. Unfortunately Crowley's not in the apartment at the time and it does make a touch of a mess.  
\-----------------------

All in all it had been a good day. There hadn’t been too many petitioners, his underlings had managed to fill their quota of souls, and he was able to leave early. He couldn’t wait to get home. He grinned at that word. He had never thought he would call a place home again but that’s what it felt like now. When he arrived he opened the door and stopped short. He was greeted by his hellhound Juliet lying near the front door looking mournfully up at him. Crowley frowned and finished entering.

“What’s up sweetie?” he asked leaning down to pet Juliet. She leaned her head forward and nuzzled against his hand as he pet her. “Did something upset you, hmm? My poor baby. It’ll be okay sweetie, daddy’s home now.” He gave her a few scratches behind her ear before he finally straightened. “Want to come with me to go see mommy?” Juliet lowered her head and gave a soft whine. Crowley frowned. Finally he made his way fully into the living room.

“Honey?” Crowley called out as he entered. Billie stalked forward with a scowl on her face. Crowley took one nervous step backward slightly worried. “Um, sweetie?” he stammered.

“I had to spend almost all day cleaning the carpet in the living room,” she announced.

“It was fairly clean when I left this morning, Crowley said cautiously. 

“Yes, it was wasn’t it?”

“So what, uh, happened?”

“Your dog happened,” Billie told him. “I swear if that dog of yours drags one more damned soul into the living room you're cleaning the carpet with a toothbrush,” she stated, jabbing a finger into his chest. 

“Umm, yes dear?”

“Good. Now go change your clothes,” she ordered.

Crowley stared at her confused. “Okay… why?”

“Because,” Billie growled. “After spending all day cleaning up after do you owe me a date.”

Crowley grinned. “Yes dear,” he agreed, smiling happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings:  
Fluff, Domestic Living, Love, Feisty Billie, Crowley In Love, Breakfast, Biscuits/or lack of.

\-----------------------  
Billie is an amazing cook. Crowley loves her cooking. Well, most of it. There is one thing she's not all that great at making. Should he say something?  
\-----------------------

Crowley opened his eyes and yawned. Usually he didn’t sleep but when Billie stayed over she liked to snuggle. Whether or not they were together she love to lay with her head on the juncture of Crowley’s shoulder and chest and just curl up there. Crowley thought it felt so perfect he couldn’t find a reason to complain. Glancing around the room he realized Billie had already gotten up for the day. Getting out of the bed he stretched.

Glancing down he wondered if he could get away without getting dressed before he went down for breakfast. Probably not. Billie would probably order him back upstairs to get dressed before breakfast if he went down without clothes. Sighing heavily he got dressed. Finally he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. Billie was cooking breakfast. Crowley almost crossed his fingers.

“Sweetie?”

“Hmm,” Billie hummed.

“What are you making?” Crowley asked carefully.

“Breakfast,” Billie answered simply without turning around. 

“Ah. So bacon, eggs, toast, that sort of thing then?”

“Yeah, except for the toast,” she replied.

“Ah,” Crowley answered, trying not to sound worried. Almost everything she cooked was amazing but for some reason she couldn’t seem to manage biscuits. You would think out of everything that would be one thing that wouldn’t give her problems. Finally Billie turned around and eyed him suspiciously.

“‘Ah’?” she asked blandly.

“Nothing, just ignore me. I’m sure everything will be lovely.”

Billie cocked an eyebrow and waited.

“Really it’s nothing,” Crowley insisted.

“Ah, is never nothing with you. Spit it out now,” Billie demanded.

“It’s really nothing big. It’s just… I mean…” Crowley bit his lower lip trying desperately to find a way to say this that wouldn’t get him killed.

“Just spit it out,” Billie ordered.

Either she would kill him or she wouldn’t. Taking a deep breath Crowley resigned himself to his fate. “You're literally as old as time and you still can't make buttermilk biscuits. You're eggs are so light and fluffy they float. Your grits are divine and your bacon is so perfectly crisp it would make an angel weep. Trust me I would know. But your biscuits? I mean, have you never taken the soul of a Southern woman?”

-

All in all things could have gone worse Crowley thought. Tenderly he prodded at the side of his face where she’d smacked him with the frying pan. As a demon it would take more than that to cause him too much damage, still… He really loved how feisty she was and that she didn’t take crap from anyone. It was one of his favorite things about her. He smiled fondly as he thought about it. Later she would apologize for losing her temper. She wouldn’t apologize for hitting him with the frying pan as she would claim he had deserved it. Hell, he probably had provoked her into it just because he loved her spunky attitude. His smile turned into a grin. Yep, no doubt about it, even if she couldn’t make decent biscuits she was still perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings:  
Phone Calls, Love, Store Runs, Domestic Fluff

\--------------------------  
Crowley gets summoned by the Winchesters. Before he's done dealing with their issue he gets a phone call.  
\--------------------------

Crowley felt the pull of the summoning and frowned. Very few people knew how to summon him specifically. He felt the energy surrounding the summoning and realized it was the Winchesters. Crowley rolled his eyes. When he arrived he noted the devil’s trap and had to fight not to roll his eyes a second time. He knew what this was about but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play with the boys a little. Besides, he was already taking care of the problem. 

“Moose, Squirrel, what can I do for you lads?” he greeted cheerfully.

“Alright Crowley listen up,” Dean began.

“I’ll hang on every word, I promise,” Crowley teased with a quick wink.

“Quit flirting Crowley,” Dean snapped.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Crowley asked with a grin. Sam cleared his throat and Crowley turned to the other Winchester. “Ah Samantha, good to see you too. Tell me, what can I do for you you two this fine day?”

“Demons, Crowley. Calling things in early. I thought you had a policy against things like that,” Dean stated bluntly.

“We do and I already knew about that,” Crowley yawned.

“Yeah, well last time this happened you seemed to take offense. So want to tell us why you’re allowing it this time?”

“I’m not allowing anything,” Crowley growled. “I just found out which demon was responsible. I’m already taking care of it. If that’s all you have to say-” 

Just then his phone rang. Scowling, Crowley pulled his cell out of his trousers. He frowned when he saw who was calling. Normally he’d welcome a call from her at any time but right now? In front of the Winchesters? With a sigh he held up a finger to silence the brothers and hit answer.

“Yes?”

_“Hey, can you pick up a few things from the store?”_

“Um,” he hesitated and spared a quick glance towards the brothers. “Yeah, sure. What did you need?”

_“Milk, eggs and a new dish sponge.”_

“Can’t you just will them done?” he asked.

_“You don’t need to use powers for everything Crowley.”_

“Yeah, yeah.”

_“See you soon?”_

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed.

_“Okay. Love you.”_

Crowley hesitated again and eyed Sam and Dean. “Uh, yeah, me too.”

_“Uh huh. You too what?”_ Billie asked expectantly.

Crowley pressed his lips together and dropped his eyes to the floor. “I love you too,” he muttered.

_“See you soon?”_

“Yeah, soon,” he agreed and finally hung up. 

“Love?” Dean asked.

“Shut up Squirrel,” Crowley grumbled.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day,” Sam said. “The king of hell actually in love.”

“You shut your mouth too Moose,” Crowley complained.

“This is just too perfect,” Dean stated. “Tell us, who’s the lucky lady?”

“None of your business,” Crowley snapped. “Now if we’re done I have a demon to take care of,” he said with a pointed look to the trap keeping him here. 

“I don’t know,” Dean drawled. “Maybe we should wait to break it until you tell us who you’re getting lovey phone calls from.”

Crowley growled.

“As much as I would love to, we really should let him go deal with the demon before someone else dies,” Sam interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dean huffed. Reaching down he flicked open a knife and scraped through one of the lines on the trap. 

Instantly Crowley ported away. He had a demon to take care of and a store run to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings:  
Confusion, GISHWES, End of the World (maybe), shopping, Scavenger Hunts, Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?

\------------------------  
Takes place halfway through Alpha and Omega 11x23. When Billie gets the souls for the bomb and if finally leaving. Billie is participating in GISHWES.  
\------------------------

 

When she was finished everyone stared. “So how many souls are in there,” Cass asked.

“A couple hundred… thousand,” Billie answered. I raided the veil. Like I said, dead folks — kinda my thing.”

“We good?” Sam asked.

“Nope,” Billie stated.

“No?” Sam questioned sounding worried.

Instead of answering the younger Winchester Billie turned to stare at Crowley. “On the off chance we survive this I need you to pick up tampons.”

Crowley frowned. “What?”

“Tampons,” Billie reiterated.

“Um, why?” Crowley asked.

“Crafting project for GISHWES,” was all she said.

“I'm trying to stop Amara from destroying the planet. I'm working with the Winchesters, Chuck, and my mother, of all people. And you want me to stop at a grocery store and get eggs, milk and tampons? Wait a minute. You're a reaper. Do you even do that? Why do you need these? What do you mean, a crafting project? What in the bloody hell is GISHWHES?”

“It’s fine dear. Nothing you need to worry about. It’s a scavenger hunt run by Misha.”

“Who’s Misha,” Crowley questioned cautiously.

Billie just smiled. “No one you need to know about. Just don’t forget to snag a few boxes of tampons if we all make it through this, okay?”

“Yeah sure,” Crowley mumbled.

“Mmm, there’s a good demon. Love you.”


End file.
